Question: The function \[f(x) = \left\{ \begin{aligned} x-2 & \quad \text{ if } x < 4 \\ \sqrt{x} & \quad \text{ if } x \ge 4 \end{aligned} \right.\]has an inverse $f^{-1}.$ Find the value of $f^{-1}(-5) + f^{-1}(-4) + \dots + f^{-1}(4) + f^{-1}(5).$
Answer: To work with the inverse $f^{-1},$ we consider the range of each component of $f(x).$ Let $g(x) = x-2$ for $x < 4,$ and let $h(x) = \sqrt{x}$ for $x \ge 4.$ For $x < 4,$ we have $x - 2 < 2,$ so the range of $g$ is the interval $(-\infty, -2).$ For $x \ge 4,$ we have $\sqrt{x} \ge 2,$ so the range of $h$ is $[2, \infty).$

The inverse of $g$ is $g^{-1}(x) = x+2,$ while the inverse of $h$ is $h^{-1}(x) = x^2.$ To compute $f^{-1}(x),$ we must use $g^{-1}$ if $x < 2,$ and use $h^{-1}$ if $x \ge 2$: \[\begin{aligned} f^{-1}(-5) + f^{-1}(-4) + \dots + f^{-1}(4) + f^{-1}(5) &= \left(g^{-1}(-5) + \dots + g^{-1}(1)\right) + \left(h^{-1}(2) + \dots + h^{-1}(5)\right) \\ &= \left((-3) + (-2) + \dots + 3\right) + \left(4 + 9 + 16 + 25\right) \\ &= 0 + 54 \\ &= \boxed{54}. \end{aligned}\]